Accidentally in Love
by Autumn Corey
Summary: They warned her about him and his delusional drama but she didn't listen.Instead,she brushes them off and end up getting caught up with his BS.After what happen that night,she never wants anything to do with him.


"!" a loud sound blazed through the air. Autumn slowly wakes up to a painful headache. If there are two things that she hates the most, it would be waking early in the morning and having a bad headache from a hangover.

She groaned and looks at the alarm. It was 10:30.

"Holy Crap. I gonna miss my flight."

She quickly got out of bed and head straight to the bathroom

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Why did I let Hunter talk me into going to the club with him?"

As she got ready, she remembers what happened. She lost her title to Lay-cool two years back thanks to her idiotic, loco ex-friend Kane. They warned her about him and his delusional drama but she didn't listen. Instead, she brushes them off and end up getting caught up with his bullshit. After what happen that night, she never wants anything to do with him.

She sighed to herself and vowed to never take crap from anyone, especially him. She was deep into thought when someone knocks on her door.

"Babe, are you ready yet?"

"Uh... almost,"

"Don't tell me you overslept again?"

"Hey, what can I say, I'm love with my bed," she smiled as she open the door for the ex- Nexus leader and lover, Wade Barrett. She tried to kiss him, but he reluctantly pushes her away.

"You don't look ready from what I'm seeing." He grumbled

"I just need to pack my clothes, and my toiletries, then I'll be ready,"

"Well hurry up, I don't want to miss my flight. You have 5 min to get to lobby so we can get to the airport on time," he said before hurried out the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to help me?"

"You don't need help. Like you said before, you're a big girl. You can handle it" he grinned, planting a kiss on her head before leaving.

Autumn nodded sadly. She loves Wade but he's a complete asshole to her. All she was to him was an accessory to his so-called world than his girlfriend. Everything was all about him. Sometimes she wishes that he just take the time off himself and show some affection to her.

She finished packing and headed down to the elevator. She presses the button and it open up, hoping it would be empty. In there was a tall individual with bald head listen to his IPod. He looks up at her and met her menacing glare. She steps in the elevator as it closes behind and stood at the far right. She felt his eyes gazing at her, which was making her uncomfortable.

"So how are you? I haven't seen you in while"

She ignored him as if he wasn't even there.

"Are you even going to answer me? How many times you want me to say I'm sorry"

He waited for her to answer him but she didn't reply. "So that's how things are to be? Fine, be a bitch," he thought to himself, felt his temper starting to rise.

To her delight, the elevator open up and she hurried out to the front desk. She handed over her key card and sat in the lobby.

"Um, ma'am, are you waiting for a gentleman who has a British accent? A lady at the front desk asked.

"Uh… yeah, why?

"He just left about five minutes ago with two other gentlemen"

"Slater and Gabriel. No surprise" she said dejectedly.

"Well, he wanted me to give you this," she said, handing over note. She gave her a sympathetic nod before leaving. Autumn open up the note, reading to herself.

"_Babe, I couldn't wait for you any long. I'll catch up with you in New York, ok?_

_I love you. P.s here a number for the hotel's concierge service. Call yourself a cab"_

~Wade

She crumpled up the note and threw across the lobby. She couldn't believe that he couldn't wait five minutes to wait for her. She slumped against the counter and sighed to herself. Now she gonna miss her flight and she doesn't have a ride to the airport.

Without thinking, she grabs her suitcase and quickly walks to parking lot.

"Man, I hope he didn't leave, yet" She thought

* * *

Kane was driving out the hotel when he spotted a woman standing in his way from the entrance. He quickly slows down his truck, not wanting to hit her. He took one good at her and groaned to himself as he got out to confront her.

"Autumn, what the hell are you doing?"

"I need a favor"

"So now you want to talk to me? Cause the last time I check, I try-"

"Kane cut the crap. I need a ride to New York City,"

He looks at her and laughs at her. "Bitch, you must be crazy"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, why in the hell would I give you a ride when treated me like crap for past two years?" He laughed.

"First off, you better watch who you talking to before I beat the living hell out you. You know damn why I need a ride. Did you really think I'll be asking you if there was someone else I tag along with?"

"Yeah I could really care less that you're in the main event in Summerslam. Now do me a favor and get the hell out my way," he said before turning away from her.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me"

"Or what, bitch?"

"I'll tell Cody that you're the one who stole his boxers and cummed on the floor while watching him in the shower,"

Kane stopped and look back at her.

"Didn't think you would get caught, didn't you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he filed a restraining order against you, which clear states that you have stay at least 150 ft. away from him?" she smirked as she watched Kane's face boiled.

"And from what I saw, you were at least three ft away from him," she smiled to herself proudly.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he snarled.

"I wouldn't call it blackmailing.I just thought this a good story that Ted, Cody, and the Judge would love to hear, don't you think?" she chuckled.

Kane felt his temper beginning to boil over. He want go up there and snap her neck but he couldn't. He groaned at the thought of explaining to Vince and the Judge how he snuck into Cody's dressing room without him knowing.

"Put your stuff in the back and get in" he signed.

"See, I knew you see things my way," She grinned as she pulls her suitcase to his truck before getting in.


End file.
